A little secret
by Mask Jack Palacios
Summary: ¡Hola! Traigo este Fic especialmente para una de mis autoras preferidas: Scheidl, quién cumple años en dos días. (¡Felicidades!) Es un pequeño -muy pequeño, corto- obsequio, que espero le guste. La pareja es: KurooTsukki. Anime/Manga: Haikyuu. Los personajes no me pertenecen, mucho menos la serie. He escrito con fines de entretenimiento de una fan para fans. Gracias por leer.
_"Cada sonido emitido por el balón chocando contra el suelo, simplemente hacía que la irritación que en ese momento sentía se hiciera cada vez más grande._

 _Era molesto, realmente molesto. Todos se esfuerzan pero no pueden evitar seguir siendo patéticos de esa manera y a pesar de eso, continúan para dejar de serlo._

 _Idiotas. No tienen idea de la posición en la que se encuentran, y aún así, siguen con esa ilusión de poder ser los mejores en un simple club. Me irritan._

 _¿Cuándo será el momento en qué no tenga que escuchar el molesto balón contra el suelo?_

 _Realmente… son unos patéticos."_

Su mirada se mantenía perdida al otro lado de lo que podía ver, a través de esa red. Justo estaba en dónde quería desde muy pequeño pero al parecer todo había cambiado completamente. Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamiento que ni siquiera había notado que le habían estado llamando desde hace varios minutos.

—Hey, Tsukki.

Los ojos dorados se aproximaron a verificar el origen de su llamado, encontrando a un energético y con rostro algo tímido muchacho que conocía bien. Llegaba agitado, tal parecía que estuvo entrenando mucho aunque no era raro verlo en esas condiciones.

Se postró delante de esté ladeando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que su mano diestra se colocaba en su cintura.

—¿Qué pasa, Yamaguchi? — Llevó su mirada hacía la zona del volleyball, le habían llamado la atención los que decían ser sus compañeros. Se mantuvo un buen rato, observando cómo el arma secreta de los Karasuno entrenaba con arduo trabajo.

Arqueó la ceja y ante uno de los movimientos erróneos del más pequeño de esos dos no dudó ni un momento en dejar salir una risa corta.

—Buena esa. — Alcanzó a mencionar antes de que el peli naranja rabiara en el suelo y su compañero comenzará a gritarle y demás.

Sintió un leve tirón de su playera, cosa que llamó inevitablemente la atención del rubio aunque se había irritado más por eso.

Observó cómo el chico de pecas le señalaba el exterior y de inmediato comprendió. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar junto al chico hasta quedar ambos afuera.

Ambos se recargaron en la pared del salón. Tsukishima con su típica mirada aburrida hacía delante y Yamaguchi jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos.

Este último paseo la palma de su mano por sobre su cabello, tratando de formular alguna oración completa y coherente, llevaba minutos balbuceando y tartamudeando.

—Sí tienes algo que decir, hazlo. No entiendo nada de lo que cuchicheas. — Mencionó en un tono neutro aunque hastiado el de lentes.

Al notar que el chico sólo se había exaltado suspiró y comenzó a caminar esperando que el otro lo siguiera cómo siempre y, por supuesto, no se equivocó. El chico lo siguió y comenzaron a caminar por la escuela a pesar de que estaba haciéndose tarde aunque no importaba en absoluto. De igual manera podían descansar un rato del entrenamiento.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo con total calma, la escuela estaba más sola de lo habitual y eso daba impresión de que sólo era un edificio abandonado cualquiera.

Se mantenían en silencio, cosa que no parecía molestarle en absoluto al rubio, siendo que se mantenían en movimiento y era mejor estar tranquilo que entrenando innecesariamente, al menos eso pensaba.

—Tsukishima… tú…

La mirada se centró en ponerle absoluta atención a su compañero, ya bastante dudoso sabía que era cómo para no terminar rápido con eso, y qué mejor sí le daba su total disposición y evitar el cohibimiento de este.

Fue en ese momento que el rubio se puso un poco tensó. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y por inercia llevó su mirada al frente.

Justo al final del pasillo, a paso calmado se iba acercando un chico de cabello oscuro con la silueta del cabello revoltosa, cómo si apenas se hubiera levantado aunque por los ojos tan avivados era obviamente descartada esa opción.

Yamaguchi prefirió quedarse en silencio. El ambiente de la nada se había puesto algo tenso e incluso podría jurar que no entendía el hecho de porque estos se miraban con tanto recelo.

Los tres chicos en ningún momento se detuvieron en su andar. Cruzando caminos, observando de parte del más joven cómo se rehuían las miradas entre el rubio y el de ojos entrecerrados.

Yamaguchi, saludó cordialmente al capitán del equipo Nekoma. Siendo correspondido por este, que a su vez estiró su brazo para acortar la distancia que el chico de melena dorada se esforzaba por alargar. Sonrió gratamente al conseguir un quejido de parte del joven arisco, siendo que inmediatamente intentaba zafarse del agarre con sutileza.

—¿Qué pasa, lentes? ¿El día no pintó cómo lo querías? — canturreaba un poco con las palabras con toda la intención de provocarle.

—Basta con eso, por favor. Nunca he tenido esa clase de metas innecesarias. — se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando después de quitarse el brazo de encima.

Curiosamente sentía el aire ligero y regresó su mirada atrás. La imagen que estaba teniendo le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia; Yamaguchi estaba al lado de Kuroo, intentando preguntarle algo por lo que parecía.

—Hey, tenemos que volver al entrenamiento. — mencionó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, toda la situación le comenzaba a dar mala espina.

—Oye, oye, oye. Deja que me termine de formular la pregunta, tampoco te lo voy a robar.

La atención que recibía no era precisamente de quién quería, cosa que le hico molestar a Tsukishima.

El pelinegro paseo su brazo por encima de los hombros del menor a su lado y le sonrió abiertamente al rubio.

Otra razón por la cual debería de enojarse más con ese tipo. Al menos era lo que se planteaba el de lentes.

—No importa en lo absoluto.

Se dio la vuelta con toda la disposición de regresar al entrenamiento aún si era solo. No debió de comportare en primera de esa manera, bien podría malinterpretarse.

—¡Tsukki! Mh… Eh… N-Necesito que me respondas igual a lo que preguntaré…

Detuvo su andar aunque no sabía del todo porque estaba siendo tan considerado.

—Dilo rápido, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Un largo silbido se escuchó de parte del integrante de los Nekoma. Tsukishima se volvió, viendo con enfado y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, de ser un gato te has vuelto pájaro, ¿no es eso denigrante?

Pequeñas risas salían de la boca del pelinegro.

—Ah~ ¿En verdad deberías ser tú quién me pregunte eso, pequeño gorrión?— espero unos segundos a conseguir la reacción de este y en cuanto la obtuvo continuó. — Los polluelos no deberían de andar curioseando con su cazador.

Los ojos del menor no se equivocaban, el de cabello dorado había dado un brinco y su expresión había cambiado, cosa que hizo que decidiera terminar con todo eso.

—Basta los dos… Pues… verán, T-Tsukishima y… — volteó a ver dudoso al pelinegro.

—Puedes llamarme Kuroo. — le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

—Ustedes dos… ¿E-Están saliendo? — desvió la mirada con algo de pena, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Resopló el chico de lentes, cruzando ambos brazos y evitando a toda costa la mirada de ambos. Curiosamente su rostro se había coloreado de un rosado que nunca antes nadie había presenciado… Al menos no por una persona presente. Mientras que el pelinegro atinaba a reírse descaradamente.

—No sé… ¿Estamos saliendo, Tsukki?— intentaba que el chico le prestará atención.

—Yo que sé…

—Oh… E-Es que… la vez pasada… Mh… Ustedes en los vestidores estaban… — el de pecas solamente se ponía más nervioso aunque llegó un punto dónde se había relajado, cosa que no le duró mucho al notar cierta atmosfera rara comenzando a rodearle.

—Mh… — Kuroo acarició la cabeza del menor con delicadeza, intentando que la mala vibra se estaba despidiendo el rubio no le afectará o siquiera dejará de ponerle atención. — No te preocupes, no sé si él quiera salir conmigo pero… — al momento de tener los ojos ajenos en su persona sonrió. — Cuidaré bien de él

Comenzó a caminar en dirección del chico arisco, rodeando a este con su brazo por la cintura y pegándolo hacía sí. Ganando a cambio quejas y movimientos indicando que le repugnaba que lo tocara. Eso simplemente lo hacía reír y le provocaba que lo siguiera tocando.

—¡Y-Yamaguchi está aquí! — dijo un Tsukishima exaltado al notar que el pelinegro se había emocionado de más.

Ambos quedaron estáticos al escuchar unas pisadas por el pasillo.

—¡T-Te espero en el entrenamiento de mañana, Tsukki!— aquella voz hacía eco por el amplío y solitario pasillo.

Llevaron sus miradas hacía enfrente, el pequeño se había ido corriendo por dónde habían llegado.

—¡Idiota, espantaste a Yama-!

No pudo continuar con lo que iba a reclamar, siendo que unos suaves y bruscos labios ajenos se plantaron dominantes sobre los suyos, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad.

—Hey… Ngh… Escucha lo que… te digo… Ah…— de alguna manera muy milagrosa, logró separarse con la respiración agitada.

—Claro, claro. ¿Vienes hoy a mi casa? Hace bastante no nos veíamos. — le sonrió de manera coqueta, sin dejar de rodearlo con ambos brazos por la cintura y plantarle besos dispersos por todo el largo de su cuello.

Ahora no era sólo un tono rosado en el rostro, ahora era totalmente un sonrojo a causa de ese perspicaz gato que se la pasaba molestando… Molestando de una manera en que no podía negar que le gustaba.

—¿No nos vimos ayer? Idiota…


End file.
